The Gum Problem
by StarrySkies27
Summary: What happens in the bus when Kirihara wants a gum? Wanted to make a diabolical pair but ended with Trick or Treat pair.


The Gum Problem

A/N: Hello! I made my second oneshot dedicated to Marui and Akaya, and Niou, too, I think? Please read and review. It makes me happy~

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own POT.

Warning: Fail attempt on something.

The Rikkaidai regulars, clad in their full yellow regalia, went victorious after a practice match with Hyotei Gakuen.

The 8 young men went and drove home in silence - until Akaya decided to interrupt the moment.

"Maruiiii!" Akaya stands, as he looks at the next compartment.

"Hmm?" The said redhead looks at him as he sits straight, making Niou, who was taking a nap in his shoulder, wake up.

"Maruiii, it's-" Akaya was interrupted by a slightly irritated trickster.

"Oi, Marui, why the hell did you sit straight?" Niou asked, his eyebrows rising.

"Excuse me, Niou, but I'm NOT your pillow." The self-proclaimed genius replied, as he turns his attention to his kouhai.

"What is it, Akaya?" He turned to the seaweed hair.

"Caaan I have a guuum?" Akaya asked, his eyes glistening perfectly.

"No." The genius quickly replied and began to adjust his headphones. The trickster beside him laughed contentedly.

"…" Akaya was giving him his trademark pout, to no avail.

"Buchouuuu..!" He began to start whining to the effeminate Child of God in front of him.

"What's the matter, Akaya?" The captain asked, not pausing from the book he was reading.

"Marui wouldn't give me a gum!" Akaya whined.

"And why do you need a gum?" The captain asked again.

"Because, buchou, I want a gum!" Akaya smartly replied.

"…" The effeminate captain just wave his hand, and decided to ignore Akaya, until absolutely necessary. Absolutely necessary of course only meant that he will only interrupt if say, Akaya started to go crazy and burn the bus, but Yanagi have already calculated it at 4.3%.

"Buchou!" Akaya whined once more, but was uneffectively recognized.

"Buuchou!" Akaya whined again, this time louder.

"…" The temperature of the bus dropped.

"Jackal, Yanagi, and Yagyuu, entertain him." The captain ordered with a steely smile.

"Akaya, I'm busy. You can play with the others." He asks/threatens, as he looks at the seaweed hair with a dangerous smile.

"O-of course, buchou." The baby of the team stuttered in reply.

"Jackal-sempai..?" Akaya asks the bald Brazilian.

"What is it?" The wall, Jackal, asks back.

"Do you have any crayons?" Akaya tilts his head in question.

"…No?" The Brazilian nervously replied.

"Juice boxes..?" Akaya asks again.

"…No." Jackal replied again.

"Theeen, candieees?" He asks, his eyes glinting.

"Sorry Akaya, but only Marui brought sweets." The Wall, Jackal, not the wall of the bus, replied apologetically.

"Eeh-" Akaya was rudely cut off by the polite gentleman.

"I do not think that you will need some sugar, Akaya-kun. You already are hyper-active as you are now." The gentleman explained.

Akaya looks at him with puppy eyes, but Yagyuu's glasses block its effect.

"I agree with Yagyuu, there is 80% that any more sweet will get you hyper active, and there is also 60% that it will cause an accident." Yanagi informed, his eyes closed.

"But, I want sweets. I'm hungry!" Akaya whined again, louder than ever.

"Marui, give me some gum!" Akaya said to the redhead, who was comfortably listening to some music with Niou.

"It's my last." Marui pointed to his tongue and shrugs.

"…" Akaya paused for a while, and a light bulb appears from his head.

He stands up, and walks next to the redhead and he… took the gum from Marui's tongue… with his tongue.

"…" A very short silence passed. Yukimura watched with amusement, Jackal was shaking his head, Yagyuu looked away, Yanagi opened his eyes just a tiny bit and was scribbling in a notebook, Niou looked in downright anger, and Marui sat there, dumbfounded. Sanada was… secret~

"WHAT WAS THAT?" The redhead, with wide eyes, felt the tip of his tongue and proceeded to shake the seaweed.

"HOW DARE YOU FRENCH KISS MY MARUI?" Niou yelled as he LIGHTLY punched the kouhai.

"IT WASN'T A FRENCH KISS! AND I'M NOT YOURS!" Marui screamed at the trickster's ears as he shook Akaya.

"IT SO WAS! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!" Niou continued to yell and punched Akaya, again.

"IT WASN'T! I'M NOT YOURS!"

"YES, IT WAS AND YOU'RE MINE!"

"I'M NOT!"

"YOU ARE!"

"I'M NOT!"

"YOU AR-"

"TARUNDORU!" An angry, just woke up Sanada bellowed, those idiots were interrupting his dreams about his idol and his Lamb.

Niou looked at him, and shrugs.

"YOU'RE MINE, AND ONLY MINE!" He starts again.

"I AM NOT!" The redhead replied back.

"TARUNDORU!"

"I AM NOT!"

"YOU ARE!"

"TARUNDORU!"

"I AM NOT!"

"YOU ARE!"

"You three…" Yukimura starts, with a dangerous smile on his face. The three stops shouting, and sweat dropped.

"…get off the bus this instant, and run to Rikkaidai." He commands as he points to Sanada, Marui, and Niou.

'I'll just hail a taxi later.' Niou thought.

"And if you think of NOT running and instead using transportation… I'll give you something that you will never forget."

A/N: Eeend! Yay for Trick or Treat pair. This fic was supposed to be a Diabolical Pair fic, but somehow, it became a HaruMaru. Well… Read and Review, ne?


End file.
